C’mon
'"C'mon"' by' '''Ke$ha is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015 ''(as a DLC) and ''Just Dance Now. Dancers The dancers are respectively a girl and a costumed man with the following features: P1 *A jade green jacket over a yellow jumpsuit *Her hair is neon pink *A neko-mimi (cat-eared) katiusha *Jade green socks up to the knee *Yellow sneakers P2 *A panda costume *Jade green bandages tied around his left leg and right hand *A light pink headband tied around his head *A gray sleeveless jean jacket *A hot pink dollar-sign-necklace Cmon coach 1 big.png|P1 Cmon coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The coaches seem to be at a dress-up party, and on a dance floor. Notable items are a chair with a pillow on it, a mat and a shaped table. The dancers are dancing in front of the crowd and silhouettes of other people can be seen performing various actions. The background changes color at different times. Gold Moves 'Classic' There is one Gold Move per coach in the Classic routine, and it is done on the line "I wanna just live right now.". Note that P2 does his Gold Move before P1. P2: '''Swing your right arm upwards to your mouth. '''P1: Jump up on the back of P2 and raise your arm. CmonGM1(P2).png|Gold Move 1 (P2) CmonGM2(P1).png|Gold Move 2 (P1) 'Sweat Mashup' The Sweat Mashup has 2 Gold Moves. Both: Give a slow thumbs up. (Occurs with the dancer from Boomsday) (Not counted on the Wii, Wii U, PS3 and PS4 (Move version)) BoomsdayGOld.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Boomsday) Sweat Mashup C'Mon has an Sweat Mashup that can be unlocked with 5 Mojocoins. Dancers (No repeats) *Fame (JD) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Disco Ball Head Dancer (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *Boomsday (JD3) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) Battle C'Mon has a battle against ''#thatPOWER''' '''that can be unlocked for 10 Mojocoins. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups ''C'mon ''is featured in the following Mashup: * Holding Out for a Hero '(Cray Cray Duet)' Trivia *"Wine", "Hooters" (a food chain which also refers to breasts), "Give me", "Lollipop", "Get it on" and "Screw" are censored. Oddly enough, "Budweiser" is not censored even though it is an alcoholic beverage. **Thus, this is the most censored Ke$ha song in the entire series. *This was the final song to be revealed on the Soundless Quiz. *Reasons why P2 is a panda might be to resemble the music video, and the Ke$ha fanbase is dubbed "Animals". *In the preview of this song, the pictograms were green and red (indicating that the preview was beta). They are actually jade green and hot pink. Also, in the preview, the words "Hooters", "Gimme" and "Lollipop" weren't censored. *After ''Body Movin', Rasputin and'' Professor Pumplestickle, this is the 4th song to have a character recycled. **However, this is the first to be recycled in the same game. **In this case, P2 was recycled in Timber.'' *The Gold Moves in the Mashup are not counted for the punctuation on remote controls (Wii, PS3, PS4 (PS Move remote version) and WII U), but it does on Xbox 360, PS4 (camera version) and Xbox One (those that require your body instead of a control). *This is one of the songs with an animal dancer. *The song won in Just Dance Awards on official Facebook page in 2 categories: Favorite Choreo and Funniest Coach (for P2). * P2 is featured in'' Happy, located in the background on Just Dance 2015, but with a slightly altered costume. * In the Mashup, ''I Was Made For Lovin' You's Sweat dancer appears four times; this has never happened before in a non-themed Mashup. * The left dancer appears on the NTSC boxart with a different color scheme. * P2 is unofficially dubbed "The Panda". * Even though the official title of the song is C'Mon ''with a capital ''M, the title used in-game is C'mon with a lowercase m. Gallery cmon01.jpg CmonDLC2015.jpg cmon.jpg|C'mon SJOP41 ea0cbec8 14.png|C'mon (Sweat Mashup) cmonwins.png|Battle Mode File:CmonAward.jpg|Award 1 File:CmonAward2.jpg|Award 2 File:cmonjd2014.jpg|Beta Picture (notice the different colored pictograms) File:021017.jpg|The panda dancer, a fan favorite File:C'monMENU.png|"C'mon" in the menu Panda.png|Panda as a backup dancer in Happy c'montrailer.png|Another Beta C'monpanda.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 122.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar cmon pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms screenlg2.jpg C'mon No GUI.png 10501803 1639376296296873 4624946539052888852 n.jpg|The panda costume in real life cmonopener.png cmonmenu.png Videos File:Ke$ha - C'Mon File:Just Dance 2014 - C'Mon - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - C'Mon (Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars-0 File:Ke$ha_-_C%27Mon_Just_Dance_2015 File:C%27mon_-_Kesha_-_Just_Dance_NOW_PC_60_FPS Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with battles Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Beta Elements